No Hablaré de mi Amor
by ReaderandWriter9000
Summary: (Inspirada en la canción con el mismo nombre) Pacífica piensa en sus nuevos sentimientos hacia el castaño. Por suertes, unas nuevas amigas tratan de hacerla cambiar de opinión


**Muy buenas a todos, soy ReaderandWriter9000 (R &W9000) y aquí les traigo mi primer songfic (Sí, tarde o temprano tenía que hacer uno XD) **

**Esta canción cuando la escuché pensé "¡Hey! Esa canción cuadra con Pacífica" y puf….Aquí estamos.**

 **Sin más que decir, comencemos.**

 **Aclaración: "Gravity Falls" y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Alex Hirsch y a Disney. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.  
**

 **La canción "No Hablaré" tampoco me pertenece sino a Disney. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencia: Referencia al Dipcífica (Si no te gusta, por favor, por qué sigue leyendo mis fics XD)**

 **Gravity Falls Songfic**

" **No Hablaré de mi Amor"**

Era una gran noche fría en el lejano pueblo de Gravity Falls. Habían pasado unos días desde la fiesta de la Mansión Northwest donde la rubia había decidido romper los esquemas y estereotipos que habían forjado la familia Northwest a través de los años. Desde esa noche conoció la verdadera faceta de cierto chico nerd, ahora lo empezaba a ver como una persona compasiva capaz de ayudarla, pues es el único que le extendió la mano cuando todos le había dado la espalda. Los gemelos misterio habían regresado junto a la rubia a la Cabaña del Misterio después de otra loca aventura misteriosa. Estos dos se habían metido de una vez antes de despedirse de la rubia, ella solo caminó lentamente hacia su mansión pero se quedó sentada en una parte bella del bosque, pues no quería volver a casa aún ya que sus padres aún no estaban en casa. Esa se sentó en un tocón de madera y se quedó pensativa sobre algo inexplicable para ella….sus sentimientos.

-(suspiro) ¿Que me está pasando? Solo lo he conocido hace unos días y ya siento cosas….¡Esto es imposible!-Expresó Pacífica a sí misma.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta había tres chicas espiando detrás de un arbusto, creo que ya se imaginaran quienes son.

-Recuerdenme por qué estamos aquí-Preguntó Grenda intentando bajar la voz.

-Quiero averiguar si ella realmente le gusta a mi hermano-Aseguró Mabel con detenimiento.

-Alerta pretenciosa-Exclamó Candy sin quitarle la mirada a la rubia.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntaron ambas.

-Parece que va a cantar-Afirmó la chica Chiu.

-¿Pacífica, cantando? Eso debe ser una broma….bueno, tal vez no-Dijo Grenda antes de pensarlo bien.

-Si quieren vamos a ser el coro-Dijo la castaña con emoción.

En eso, Pacífica se levantó y dejó que sus labios dejara sacar todo lo que sentía en ese momento

Pacífica: Si a los engaños dieran premios  
hubiera varios ya ganado,  
No me interesa tener novio  
eso es historia ya lo se todo.

Chicas: A quien crees que engañas  
él es lo que tu mas quieres  
ocultarlo tratas  
es hermoso lo que sientes  
(Pacífica: ohhh nooo)  
no lo disimules  
bien sabemos dónde está tu corazonnn…

En eso la rubia se enteró de la presencia de las tres amigas locas. Ella se enojó un poco pero no detuvo su melodía.

Pacífica: No van a oir que lo diga (no, no)

Chicas: tu sueño es no lo niegues uhoo

Pacífica: Jamas lo hare no hablare de mi amor. 

Antes de cantar esa estrofa pensó un poco sobre su pasado un poco triste pero en la última línea estaba malhumorada.

Pacífica: Creía ya haber aprendido  
siempre el inicio es hermoso  
mi mente dice ten cuidado  
porque no todo es maravilloso

Chicas: Ya lo entendemos que lo quieres y lo extrañas  
no lo aceptaremos date cuenta que lo amas  
trata de admitirlo, tienes que aceptarlo muy  
enamorada estas.

Cantaron las tres chicas esta estrofa con la esperanza que su amiga rubia entrara en razón pero ella solo se puso más terca.

Pacífica: Noooo No van a oir que lo diga (no, no)  
Chicas: Ya admite que...  
Grenda: Tu sonrisa es de amor.  
Pacífica:No insistan mas, no dire que es amor  
Chicas: Quieras o no lucha por el amor  
Pacífica :No pidan mas que lo diga  
no haran jamas que lo diga  
Pacífica: Su orgullo no deja que hable de amor  
Pacífica: Ohhhhh  
Nadie sabrá...no hablare de mi amor

En esta última la joven Northwest terminó con una sonrisa de chica enamorada. Mabel, Candy y Grenda solo se alegraron que ella al final reveló sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Si dicen algo de esto, las demandaré.

 **Hay Paz, siempre tan tsundere….pero así es como te queremos ¿No? Muy bien, espero que les haya gustado, es la primera vez que hago un songfic así que cualquier consejo será bien recibido.**

 **Es todo por hoy, soy ReaderandWriter9000 y nos vemos en un próximo capítulo de cualquiera de mis fics. Queridos lectores y lectoras.**


End file.
